


No Homo Bridal Style

by Allpiesforourown



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: CLOTHES SHARING GUYS...., M/M, STEALING YOUR BFS CLOTHES......, nagito gets carried, uhhhhh my attempt at fluff??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allpiesforourown/pseuds/Allpiesforourown
Summary: Idk what to tell you Hajime and Nagito are both stupid and Nagito gets carried bridal style thats it that's the whole fic
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 19
Kudos: 207





	No Homo Bridal Style

Adjusting to life on the Jabberwock park had taken a surprising amount of time. It had somehow slipped Hajime’s mind that a tropical resort in the real world wouldn’t stay as pristine as they were used to after an apocalypse.

Everyone’s talents working together were slowly restoring the islands to an inhabitable place. With Souda’s engineering, Akane and Nidas’s strength, and Izuru’s multiple talents rebuilding the islands infrastructure went incredibly smoothly considering they were a small group of teenagers.

Hajime was on his way to see Souda now, to discuss ideas to make life a little easier. He put the papers he was carrying under his arm and pushed open the heavy library door with his now free hand. At the familiar sight of Komaeda nodding along to Souda explaining a blueprint, he tried to suppress his frown.

“Hey,” Hajime called. A cloud of white hair and Souda’s hot pink turned to him. He set down the papers on the table. “Nagito, I can take over from here. Get some rest, you were helping Hiyoko this morning, too.”

Nagito smiled in that way that meant _I am keeping my mouth closed bc if I open it I will say something about myself that you won’t like_ and Hajime smiled back at him.

“Yeah, we got this!” Souda reassured as he pulled a pen off his ear and made a quick note on a graph. “Thanks for letting me bounce some ideas off you, dude.”

Nagito nodded, but Hajime could see the way he was stressfully biting his lips. Not because he spent a lot of time looking at Nagito’s lips. He spent a very normal amount of time doing that.

“Seriously Komaeda,” Hajime said softly. “I’m going to need you tomorrow when I’m clearing out the restaurant on the second island. I need you well rested.”

Nagito perked up and gave a genuine shy smile that made Hajime want to kiss it.

“Of course, Hinata-kun!” Nagito said earnestly. “I’ll make sure to get in bed early tonight for you!”

Souda snickered quietly. With a quick reminder to eat, the boys said their goodbyes and Hajime refocused his attention on Souda’s ideas for a potential self irrigating garden.

To say Nagito had been overworking himself would be an understatement. He’d made it his mission to help every single project happening on Jabberwock and Hajime knew it was only a matter of time before he burnt out.

Hajime yawned as he walked into the old restaurant. Between the broken windows and the shattered lights, they’d have their work cut out for them.

Another yawn escaped him as he set down some cleaning supplies on a dusty table, but the crash coming from the kitchen jolted him wide awake.

He ran inside wondering if they had rats, or maybe even raccoons. He squinted against the dark of the kitchen for a moment before he was able to make out the outline of Komaeda rubbing his head underneath a mountain of cookware.

“Komaeda?” Hajime asked in disbelief as he knelt down and started to pick pans off him. “Why are you here so early?”

“I just thought I’d get a headstart!” He replied cheerfully as though he weren’t half buried in a musty unused kitchen. “Looks like we had the same idea, Hajime!”

Hajime tried to look stern but knew he couldn’t hold down the smile that came from hearing his first name used by Nagito. He brushed some dust out of Nagito’s hair before he offered him his hand and gingerly pulled him up from the mess on the floor.

“I really appreciate it but…” Hajime trailed off as Nagito looked back at him. He knew telling Nagito to rest wouldn’t make any difference. He sighed. “But be careful, okay? I don’t want you getting hurt.”

Nagito stepped around the items strewn across the floor. “For you to worry about-” Nagito stopped mid sentence and cleared his throat. “Thank you, Hajime. I’ll keep that in mind.”

Hajime felt his chest warm.

Hajime wasn’t sure how long they’d been at it, but the sun had moved quite a bit in the sky and the restaurant didn't have moldy air suffocating them anymore. Hajime walked out of the back room to find Komaeda curled up on a chair, fast asleep.

_I knew he didn’t get enough sleep._

He thought about waking him up and telling him to go to his cottage but shook his head as realized that would only end in the other insisting he was fine or a potential relapse in his progress against self hatred.

_I could… no… maybe…?_

Experimentally, he put a hand behind Nagito’s shoulders and moved him into a position less straining on his neck. Nagito didn’t wake.

Pushing his luck he slid an arm under Nagito’s knees and used the other to support his head. When it turned out to be impossible to keep this position up and lift him at the same time, he let Nagito’s head support itself against his chest and used both hands to pick up the body.

_Just guys being dudes. Bros carry each other up bridal style all the time. AND we’re both wearing socks._

_…_

_I’ve been spending too much time with Souda._

Hajime walked forward slowly to avoid jostling Nagito too much. He didn’t want to admit he was glad Nagito had dozed off like this. Now he couldn't weasel out of getting some sleep.

While crossing the bridge, Nagito turned in his arms a tiny bit making Hinata panic, but all Nagito did was burrow more into Hajime and clutch onto his shirt.

It was insanely cute. Hajime wished Mahiru was there to take a picture before he realized he’d die from embarrassment if anyone saw this.

Being on the lookout for any of their classmates he discreetly walked into the hotel area without bumping into anyone.

The cottage locks were long since corroded and had stopped working on their respective cottages but no one minded enough to bring up the idea of fixing them. Hajime was proud to know that despair was behind them and that they all trusted each other with their lives. With a little struggle balancing Nagito and opening the door at the same time, Hajime slipped into the cottage and nearlt tripped over a stack of novels.

_Note to self: build Nagito a shelf for his books._

He walked around the other piles and released Nagito from his arms as gently as possible onto his bed. When he tried to pull back, he felt his shirt pull in the opposite direction, Nagito’s fingers still stubbornly gripping onto it.

He felt his face heat up as he knelt by the bed and tried to pry his fingers off. After about a minute of this, he felt Nagito stir and froze.

He let go of his fingers and instead let his hands travel to his shirt buttons. Undoing the buttons, he slipped out of the shirt which Nagito immediately pulled and buried his face into again.

Hajime stood in Nagito’s cottage, shirtless watching the other boy cuddle into his uniform.

_Note to self: build a camera._

Hajime gave Nagito’s sleeping form one last look before he made his way out and quietly closed the door behind him. Turning to make his way to his own cottage, he froze when he saw Sonia’s wide eyes watching him a few meters away.

She saw him come out of Nagito’s cottage.

_Shirtless._

_Fuck._

Before he could say anything, Sonia gave him a big smile and a thumbs up on each hand and quickly walked away. Hajime didn’t know what to make of that.

“Good morning, Hinata-kun!”

Hajime turned to see Nagito setting his plate at the table. Seeing Nagito attempting to eat breakfast always made him far happier than it should, even if he spent an ungodly amount of time just playing with his food.

“Good morning, Nagito.” Hajime said with a smile. “You look well rested.”

Nagito’s face flushed a light pink. “Yes. Umm. Thank you for taking me to bed.” Hajime nearly choked on his orange juice at the phrasing while Nagito continued. “I’m sorry to have been such a burden…”

Hajime stared at Nagito as he realized what he said. “What I mean is!” Nagito quickly shot back. “Thank you! That’s all! That was very kind of you and-”

Hajime gently cut him off. “No worries.”

Nagito looked like he wanted to say more but simply nodded and poked at his veggies.

“Oh by the way,” Hajime spoke up. “I left my shirt-”

“Are we going to resume cleaning up the restaurant today?” Nagito cheerfully interrupted.

“What?” Hajime furrowed his brows. “Umm. Yeah? Sure?”

“Shall we make our way over once we’ve finished eating?” Nagito asked.

“Alright.” Hajime nodded. Maybe it was just him, but Nagito seemed a little too relieved to hear his answer.

By the end of the day, the only thing left to clean out in the restaurant was the neglected food in the fridge that had no doubt developed into multiple families of fungi by now. Nagito and Hajime agreed that they’d done enough work today and that an evening off would do them good. Hajime walked along with Nagito back to their cottages, silently admiring the way the sunset made his friend’s hair look orange.

Nagito opened the door to his cottage and waved a tired goodbye to Hajime.

“Oh, before I forget,” Hajime mentioned. “The shirt I-”

“Good work today, Hajime!” Nagito called quickly before closing the door behind him. Before he hurriedly ducked inside his cottage, Hajime was sure he caught a blush on his face.


End file.
